


Saturation

by Aozi



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozi/pseuds/Aozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Ryuuichi believes himself to be a civilized man and like any man with a well-rounded education he cultivates a hobby appropriate to his elite status.  Somewhere along the way it's taken over his life and he finds this...intriguing.  He is going to find out how long Takaba can withstand his full attention...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

"I find people fascinating in the infinite variety of their face, form and function."

Against the glittering cityscape spreading out across the velvet blackness of the night the young man's body seemed to float. The stark shadows created by the brilliant neon coming through the floor-to-ceiling picture windows both hid and revealed the pale ridges and curves he couldn't seem to get enough of.

Muscles flexed; _rippled_ along the lithe, long lines of that body as his captive slowly awakened. The strands of hair shifted, revealing a portion of the face he liked to touch, the lips he liked to taste. Its owner was beginning to shake from the continuous strain he was under.

Takaba Akihito. Naked. Held up by a black leather body harness and arm sheathes connected to heavy-duty chains hanging from the plaster tile ceilings. The leather and gleaming, silvery metal seemed to only highlight the delicate, peach-pink blush that washed over Takaba's body.

"It's your fault, really."

His voice seemed to orient the young photographer as Takaba twitched. The noise of the chains catching one another tightened the pain in Asami's gut. He smiled, amused at his own body's response and enjoyed the heavy, pungent smell of of the leather. It no longer surprised him that he could recover so quickly despite his age. It was one of the many reasons he could no longer ignore Takaba.

He walked closer to the feebly struggling man and slid a palm beneath Takaba's chin, into the sticky sweat dripping down the other's face, over that body. It made Takaba's pale flesh gleam in the darkness of the office. His fingers were pricked by the light stubble and he didn't resist the urge to rub his thumb over the bristling fuzz or Takaba's full bottom lip.

Tightening his fingers, he tipped Takaba's face up towards his own. The young man's breathing stuttered then those long-lidded eyes snapped open and their eyes caught, held. Takaba's pupils were enlarged nearly eclipsing the beautiful striations of his ash-and-honey eyes. A ring of sulpher-yellow enclosed the striking colors of his cornea.

Takaba blinked and Asami leaned back, away, startled to realize he'd nearly lost his focus. Catching himself, he straightened. Those eyes. His needs, his wants, his _demands_ are being subjegated by the one person who has no idea the influence he has over one of the most powerful man in East Asia. 

Asami leaned down again, his grip no doubt bruising Takaba, and the smell of the stale, onion-like sweat saturating the air enveloped him. It insantly dispelled the anger and changed his annoyance into something else. The stinging, musky odor almost made him groan as he murmured against a throbbing vein in Takaba's left temple, "I'm so hard I can barely walk. You're not so unkind as to let me suffer like this any longer are you?"

Takaba tried to jerk his head away, a strangled whimper tripped over his lips and Asami's penis jerked in response causing him to kiss the pulsating vein. Takaba's skin was flushed a deeper radiance and Asami felt scorched as if beneath his own skin his blood was boiling, as if he'd stayed out in the summer sun for too long with no shade.

Asami found himself counting backwards from ten in every language he knew. Once he managed to get his body under control he mentally pushed the painful state of his arousal aside.

"The harsh, raw sounds you make only encourages me. Make me want to bully you in ways I know I shouldn't. You are not -- trained -- for those ways but starting today this will change. I will show you how to serve my needs..."

Takaba had been screaming and pleading helplessly for hours in which he'd forced the younger man to the brink of orgasm only to deny him at the most crucial moment. When he finally helped the youth ejaculate Takaba's brain, unable to take the abuse, had shut down. Asami allowed this momentary oblivion and had taken the time to do a bit of re-decorating in the office.

Now there was only a generic chair in front of Takaba. After lowering the photographer Asami carefully spread lubricant into Takaba's anus and positioned himself on the chair, setting the shaking youth on top of his lap. Having removed his jacket, vest and tie, he was only in an unbuttoned shirt. Cradling the smaller body, Asami ran his fingers up and down Takaba's spine, letting them both calm down.

"S-sick...bastard..." Takaba rasped, then mewled raggedly as Asami crushed a nipple between his forefinger and thumb. The sound only served to excite him as he watched the shorter man writhe and sob breathlessly. So much for a literal down time.

"How can a creature like you do this to me? I often ask myself this," he crooned into the sweat-darkened, ash-brown hair, "My favorite foods is no longer good enough. The spices you eat that I can taste in your sweat, your mouth, makes me hunger for you. The silk of my bed and thickness of my comforter brings back the sensation of your skin, the inside of your thighs. Your hair. How could you do this to me? You, a two-bit adrenaline junkie with not even the common sense of a lemming."

The tight sexual tension he found himself laboring under these days was becoming intolerable. Asami realized his very life is not as _fullfilling_ as it once was. His business conquests and strategies are no longer as challenging as making Takaba submit nightly to him.

Takaba shifted in a move that would have ended with him sliding down Asami's legs, but Asami caught the slim hips. Takaba's head snapped up and sneered through clenched teeth, "You're no better! A low-life thug in a four figure, Armani sui--hr..nhk!"

Asami narrowed his eyes as he let gravity do the work after he'd lifted Takaba's narrow hips. He simply sat back to marvel how his penis was swallowed in thick, quivering gulps deeper, further into the tight, moist sheathe of Takaba's ass.

\-----------------------------------------------  
 **Disclaimers** : The characters and the deadly sexiness that is Ryuuchi Asami are © Ayano Yamane and anyone else who is not me.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is written from Takaba's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry if my English is odd, it's not my first language and I experimented, when I wrote this in 2006, with writing the entire thing first in my native language then translating it into English. So yes, this fic is old, written back when I was young, and a ravenous fan of the series.

The thick hardness in him seemed to throb to the rythme of his heartbeat. Takaba shook his head desperately, trying to clear the heavy haziness in it. Or he thought he did. It was hard to think. Hard to know if his body was doing what his brain was telling it to do. His limbs didn't seem to be attached to his head. Everything seemed to be doing its own thing.

Looking down he could see his penis arch away from his body. It was angry and red, cloudy pre-cum was dripping slowly from the smooth, swollen head. It thwacked wetly against Asami's flat, muscled stomach with every move the older man made against him. He swallowed, wanting to cry at the startling pain and scream in pleasure all at the same time but unable to do neither.

He was so scared he could barely breath. Scared of the pain. Scared of the pleasure. Scared of what Asami could make him do next. Make him do it as if _he_ , Takaba Akihito, wanted to do it. As if he had any control over what's happening.

"You don't even like me," he heard himself moan.

He hadn't meant too but he'd managed to bully his legs into supporting him in order to lift himself up. He just forgot Asami's broad hands was holding his hips down and only succeeded in shifting the painful fullness inside of him to hit something that sent sparks of crackling fire and ice up his spine.

"Like is not needed for this act, Takaba. Neither is love," Asami murmured after a moment of silence.

He could hear the amusement and thickening arousal in the man's voice. Asami might have been savoring the feeling of what Takaba had accidently did. At the thought he shivered and Asami's fingers dug into his hips.

"Yes," Asami hissed, leaning towards him, "do that again."

"No!" Takaba felt tears burning trails down his cold, cold face. It made the man's face disappear in a pale blur. He was glad. He never could lie effectively and with his eyes level to Asami's disturbingly sensual lips Takaba's hair-trigger stubborness was no-where to be found.

"Pouting," Asami said, "is not attractive on anyone over the age of seven."

"Neither is rape!" He shouted back at the pompous man, "At any age!"

Asami surged to his feet and Takaba, startled and horrified, heard himself scream at the overwelming fullness threatening to puncture his guts. He'd felt the sharp, tearing pains around his rectum which did a marvelous job of clearing his brain and rendering him speechless for a few heartbeats. He went completely limp and felt Asami nearly lose his hold on him.

Asami hitched his legs up over his arms in a position that had them both arching their backs involuntarily. Takaba realized his torso was almost parallel to the floor. In this manner the erection inside of him was even more...pronounced. The shock and pain from it kept him from fighting back in any effective manner.

In a dim corner of his gibbering brain Takaba realized the older man was furious. Why? Wasn't Takaba the one being raped? Then Asami jerked him upright, shattering all coharent thought, in a move that had their chests nearly touching. It surprised a soundless, sobbing cry from him and sent boiling bolts of pain up his insides. In that moment the pain-wrapped pleasure _was_ him.

With their lips nearly touching Asami snarled through gritted teeth, "Tell me I'm raping you. Say it!"

His entire body clenched helplessly at the tone and the sizzling pain made him feel as if his ass was on fire. Asami's penis actually pulsed, the odd sensation registered _inside_ his pelvis at the same time as Asami spoke and he shook his head, literally unable to understand the words. He was hanging in mid-air, supported only by Asami's apparently effortless strength and the chains hooked to the bicep-to-wrists arm sheaths.

"It hurts!"

The exclamation came out in a series of wet stutters and shrill gasps that rendered his own voice almost unrecognisable. He didn't even realize he'd said it out loud until Asami answered in a gentle, almost contrite voice, "Of course it does."

"Please," Takaba tried to say. He couldn't produce anything above a whispery rasp. The hot saltiness of the tears trickling down his face added to the pain in his throat. "Stop this. Take it out -- I'm sorry!"

"No, no, don't," Asami groaned as he lifted Takaba's hips and pulled him down again in agonizingly steady, measured movements, "The way you beg makes me want to hurt you even more. Don't say anything now."

The slow, deliberate rythme had Takaba's flaccid penis swelling up much to his private shame over the bewildering pleasure. At the last possible moment Asami would jam himself into Takaba's ass and they both couldn't stop the shudders. But it wasn't enough!

" _Please_...Asami--" Takaba moaned at the feeling of the full slickness grinding against his prostrate, or whatever it was that gave him those jolts of bone-melting pleasure amidst the pain. He finally screamed, "Harder!"

Asami responded with an explicit curse that made Takaba's already engorged penis become even harder. With a lunge and a jerk, Takaba's arms came free from the hook and he cried out as blood rushed into them, causing them to itch and prickle as if a thousand needles was randomly poking him everywhere. The painful sensation added to the severe pleasure he felt with every jarring bounce of Asami's steps. It had him wriggling like a worm on a fishing line in pending orgasm.

"Asa--!" His eyeballs felt as if it had rolled to the very back of his head as the orgasm ripped through him with all the destructive force of a nine on the Richter scale. For a second or two he'd actually seen hot, silent fireworks explode behind his eyelids.

He must have greyed out when his back slammed against the cold glass of the picture window and thus awakening him back to painful reality. He blinked the sweat out of his eyes and tried swallowing but his throat was too dry.

Was those harsh, gutteral grunts coming from him? He couldn't stop the sounds. With Asami ruthlessly hitting that hard knot of pleasure inside of him repeatedly his penis was already turgid again. The splatter of his semen was not even dry yet. 

Looking up into the hungry, feral look in Asami's dark, mahogany brown eyes took his breath away. Takaba couldn't stop the feeling of being swept away. It flooded through him, sending his nerves into electric chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers** : The characters and the deadly sexiness that is Ryuuchi Asami are © Ayano Yamane and anyone else who is not me.


End file.
